On That Rainy Day
by Deena70
Summary: [SetoAnzu] How Anzu fell in love with a certain CEO often nicknamed A Walking Block of Ice on that rainy day...


**DISCLAIMER:** If only I really did own Yu-Gi-Oh... Not only would I be filthy, stinking rich, but I'd also make all the anime guys fall madly in love with Anzu and fight over her in hilarious scenes. But sadly I don't, so that's that.

**NOTES:** This one-shot fic is dedicated to Andy Lau, my pen pal from Malaysia. It was a personal request for her birthday, so I cooked up this Seto/Anzu fic just for her. I seem to get inspired with rain lately, he-he. Enjoy!

**MESSAGE:** _Selamat hari jadi, Andy! Hadiah awak di sini: cerpen mengenai Seto dan Anzu, watak-watak yang awak paling minati! Jangan nampak terkejut sangat. Kan saya dah kata saya ni tak akan lupa janji saya?_

* * *

**On That Rainy Day**

* * *

It was raining again.

Sitting comfortably on the window seat, she watched the light drizzle outside the window. Her cerulean eyes crinkled and a mysterious smile crossed her lips.

Rains always brought back memories. Memories she had tried so hard to bury inside the deepest, darkest part of her mind. But when it rained, like now, she would find herself lost in her thoughts, reminiscing about a long ago incident involving a person she could never erase from her mind and heart. No matter how many years passed by.

It happened when she was seventeen years old, walking out of her dance class when it rained unexpectedly...

Anzu stared up at the gloomy sky dismally, tucking a strayed lock of brown hair behind her ear. Oh god, of all the times to forget her umbrella. Why **now**? Okay, so it was partly her fault. Her mother had warned her that it might rain today, but the weather had been bright and sunny, and Anzu had been late for her dance class; so she had disregarded her mother's advise. Well, she was definitely regretting her decision now.

_Maybe if I run fast enough, I'll reach home before it rains, _she thought hopefully.

But just as she stepped out of the bus station, the rain started pelting down. She quickly jumped back inside, cursing. She folded her arms around her bare shoulders, her sleeveless shirt offering little protection against the coldness. "This is just not my day. Can it get any worse?" she muttered, glowering at the sky above.

"Think those dark clouds will disappear if you stare at them long enough, Mazaki?" a voice behind her sneered.

Anzu looked up to see Seto Kaiba with his smile turned upside down look. She bristled, feeling her mood sink lower. What on earth was **he** doing here? "If enough time passes, maybe it **will**, Kaiba," she emphasized his name.

"Oh? Is that how you deal with troubles, waiting till it goes away? How typical," Seto snorted. He was holding up an umbrella, safe from the raindrops. Anzu wondered why the teenage CEO had come over to her. _Probably to bring me more smiles and sunshine,_ she thought sarcastically.

"Look, Kaiba, I'm not in a mood to talk to you. So please exit stage right," she snapped.

"No matter how much I wish I could comply, Mazaki, unfortunately I can't. Get under the umbrella."

Anzu looked at him like he had spouted horns. " Wait. Did I just... No, I must be hearing things. **The** Seto Kaiba, Walking Ice Block and the Great CEO of Kaiba Corp, willingly shares his umbrella! Wow. The headlines will go on a riot!"

She gasped when she realized Seto now stood in front of her, the umbrella hovering over her head. "Well? Move it. I don't want to stand here all day," he growled.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Who knows what you might do," Anzu said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Mazaki, don't think you're so fine that I'd consider doing anything to you," Seto said sardonically. "Now stop being so stubborn and wasting my time."

She bit back a retort. At least Seto was nice enough to help her.

So she led the way to her home, sharing an umbrella with Seto beside her. Moments of silence passed. Anzu glanced at Seto, wondering why he was helping **her**, a friend of one his greatest rival. There was no way Seto would suddenly have a heart. But then again it couldn't have been the alien's fault. Something must be up.

A chilly wind blew and she tried to suppress a shudder. But Seto's sharp eyes noticed.

"You're shivering."

"N-No, I-I'm n-not," Anzu denied, teeth chattering. She didn't need Seto Kaiba's rude remark on how weak and pathetic she was, cold or not.

But Seto surprised her again. He rolled his eyes, took off his trench coat and handed it to her, not taking his eyes off the road. " Go ahead. Use it."

Anzu accepted it and gratefully put it on. "Wow. What other surprises are in store for me next, Samaritan?" she teased, although she was deeply touched by his gesture.

For the first time since they met, Seto turned to look at her. **Really** look at her. Anzu was momentarily speechless. Close up, his eyes were bluer than she imagined. Infinite sapphires, just like the endless skies. And though unsmiling, there was a flicker of emotion in his normally cold eyes...

She had seen Seto smirking – he did that every time he won a game or when he got on his vexing marathon with Jounouchi. She had seen him serious – when he fought for his brother's life back at Pegasus's tournament or dead set on defeating Yugi. She had seen him contemptuous – he was always scorning she and her friends.

But Anzu had never ever seen him gaze at her with such tenderness, one that almost made her forget to breathe.

For the rest of the walk home, they didn't speak. When they finally reached Anzu's doorstep, Seto waited until she had found the key under the doormat and unlocked the door. Then, satisfied that she was safe, he turned to leave and –

"Kaiba!" 

He stopped.

"I just wanted to say...thank you," Anzu said.

He didn't look at her. "Tch. It was nothing. I just happened to be there, that's all."

"And your trench coat!" She quickly took it off and held it out to him.

But he didn't take it. "Keep it. Throw it away. Do whatever you want with it. I have more of them in my wardrobe."

She stood and watched him leave until he was out of sight. A new emotion stirred in her heart. She couldn't comprehend what it was, but it disturbed her.

It was only a year later that she realized what it was.

She had loved him.

Why so sudden? She didn't know

Why him? She was clueless herself.

Since when? She didn't notice.

But what she did understand was that she admired him greatly, this knight in shining armor that came to her rescue on that rainy day...

Seven years had passed since that faithful day, and her love for him had never waned. Even if she left Domino City to pursue her dreams of becoming a dancer; even when she read the headlines of a Sunday newspaper of his engagement to Shizuka; even as she received an invitation to his wedding held tomorrow; nothing changed. Seto Kaiba still remained like an unmovable rock in her heart.

She was still thankful to the rain for it had brought a special person into her life. A person she would have never expected to love. A person who would never know that the girl he had saved from the rain fell in love with him when he had helped her.

And she thanked the rain too, for no one would notice a young woman who was standing under the rain, clutching a trench coat in her arms, smiling and crying at the same time, for the tears would mix with the raindrops, and the raindrops would hide her pain.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Unrequited love hurts. (**Sniff**)

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this short story, Andy-chan! You'll be hearing from me soon! And as for everyone else, thanks for taking the time to read this fic. Here's a cookie for each reviewer.


End file.
